High School
by luis.miranda.338
Summary: Everyone has different high school experience. Follow the life of Jack Spicer, at 17 year old guy, who slowly falling in love with his best friend who is a guy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Takes place in an alternate universe, with all the characters having the same personalities.

Disclaimer: I do not own Xaolin Showdown, don't even know if I spelled it Right

Chapter 1:

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Everyone seems to think high school is the most wonderful time of people's lives. Jack Spicer disagrees. He loathed high school. He wished he could completely skip it and go straight to college; he was a genius after all! He hated his classes, he hated his teachers, and most importantly, he hated his fellow classmates. . . Well, that wasn't completely true. He had a handful of friends, for which he was grateful for. There was Clay, the transfer student from Texas, (A/N: Story takes place in Chicago :]) , Kimiko, the Japanese fashion expert, Omi, a pacifist good guy, and last but not least, Raimundo, the hot, Brazilian Sports star.

'Wait! Did I Just call Raimundo hot?'

Jack mentally slapped himself at that thought as he drove to school. Today was like every other day: he got up, got dressed, and ate breakfast; by himself of course, because that was how it was every day, and no one knew. They didn't know how his parents died when he was ten, or that he'd been living by himself for the past seven years, or that he has been longing for someone to just be around.

'Well, I'll cry about that later…' Jack thought

His parents were insanely wealthy, so at least tyhe didn't have to have the stress of financials on his brain: He had enough money to last himself three lifetimes, but that didn't matter; without someone to share it with, what was the use? Little did he know, that he was already in the school's parking lot, staring out the windshield. He jumped when he heard a tap on the glass, only to see Raimundo and Clay smiling.

"Mornin' Jack!" Rainmundo said, walking besides his best friend Clay

"Howdy, partner!" Clay shouted.

"Hey guys, where's Kimi and Omi?" Jack responded

"Making out, as usual!" Raimundo said, rolling his eyes and poking his tongue out

Jack, Raimundo, and Clay all began to shiver simultaneously. Then they started laughing.

"Dude, we have to have a party this Saturday! It has to be EPIC!" Raimundo screamed with excitement and anticipation.

"Where are we gonna have it?" Jack asked.

"What about your barn, partner?" Clay chimed in to Jack

"Who, Me?" Jack asked puzzled. He had never had any of his friends at his house. He didn't even tell them that he was filthy rich, with a huge mansion, who which he lived alone in for years. Sure he could have had a ton of parties given his freedom of parental overlook, but he didn't want his friends to treat him differently because of it. Maybe he had to take a chance…

"You c-could…" Jack stuttered

"What was that, Jack?" Rai asked.

"We could throw it at my place." Jack managed to choke out.

"What?" Clay and Raimundo said together, not knowing if they heard correctly.

"I said you guys can throw the party at my place. My parents are, um, out of town on business, so my house is free." Jack said.

Clay and Raimundo turned to each other and did their signature handshake, with wide grins on their faces. Maybe this wouldn't be a bad idea, maybe I'm just paranoid.

The rest of the day went by smoothly; no bullies or name calling; that stopped a while ago, when jack started to hang out with Rai and his friends. They were once strong enemies, always feuding and trying to kill each other. One day, Jack couldn't take it anymore, as one of his now friends had taken an argument too far.

Cliffhanger!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: THIS chapter has Cursing in it , BEWARE

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT

FLASHBACK

It was a nice, April day outside, and everyone was getting out of school. Suddenly, there was a crowd of people right outside the front doors, looking very much like a fight. The teachers didn't care to break it up or see what was happening; as long as it wasn't during school hours, no one cared. All of a sudden, the only thing you could hear for miles was the voice of an infuriated Jack Spicer.

"I fucking hate you, and everyone else in this GODDAM SCHOOL!" Jack screamed, eyes watering from pure hatred.

"GOOD! Why don't you just go and end it! No one's gonna miss you anyway, you piece of shit loser!" Kimiko didn't even register what she said until she saw the look of pure misery on Jack's face.

"FINE!" Jack screamed. He then turned around and ran off, violently sobbing.

Everyone was shocked. Sure, Jack wasn't the coolest, toughest, sexiest, or wisest person in school [Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko, and Omi] but he didn't deserve half the shit that happens to him, or what was just said to him. No one does.

"Shit." Was all that left her mouth as the moment sunk in. Everyone stood in complete shock. Everyone wanted to go after him, but no one wanted to step up. They were all frozen in their spots, like they were paralyzed.

Jack was running to the only place he could go: the park. Every time he felt down, or just ready to give up, he went to the park to clear his mind; this time, he didn't think anything could make him feel ok again.

'They all want me to disappear huh?' Jack thought to himself, on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Well good! They can all have what they want!" Jack said to himself as he entered the bathroom of the park.

The first one to snap out of their stupor was Raimundo. It took him a couple of minutes to realize what he just heard, but when he came to, he glared daggers into his friend, and ran off into the direction of Spicer.

'Kimiko really needs to control her anger' Raimundo thought to himself, as he tried to figure out where the boy could've gone.

"I don't know where he lives, I don't know where he hangs out, and I don't know where his family is."

Raimundo said as he was running out of places to look, until he had a revelation

"THE PARK!" Raimundo said hurriedly, and ran into the direction of the park. He remembered he'd seen the boy in the park more than a few times before, so maybe he'd be there today.

'God I hope he's there.' He thought to himself.

Jack didn't even care anymore; he just wanted the hurt to go away.

Flashback Ended


	3. Chapter 3

Jack didn't even realize that he was already in his driveway when he shook himself out of his thoughts. He got out of his car, and headed to his back door. His mind was clouded from all types of thoughts about what happened today.

'What if they treat me differently?' 'What if they use me?' 'What if they knew, and were using me all along?' Jack randomly thought as he was greeted by his personal butler.

"Good evening, Master Spicer, What should I tell the chef to prepare for dinner?" Gerald, his butler's name, asked as he took his coat.

"Tell Jasmine to cook enough chicken marsala for five; I'm having a few friends over from school." Jack said, as he greeted the maids as they left for the day.

"Oh, that's splendid! How wonderful! You've made friends!" Gerald said a little too enthusiastic for Jack's taste.

"Yeah, yeah; and tell everyone to take the weekend off; I'm having a party and I don't want you guys to clean all of that up." Jack said as he sat on his couch, preparing to watch TV.

"But Master Spicer, that's what you pay us for." Gerald said as he gave Jack his phone charger.

"I know, but you guys already do enough. I want you guys to take a break, and that's a command!" Jack said, trying to sound like he had any authority.

"If you insist, Master Spicer." Gerald said as he left the room to give the chef the order, and make a memo to the staff to not come in this weekend.

As soon as Gerald left the room, Jack turned on his TV, and started to watch whatever new cliché reality TV show that was on currently. Before he was about dose off, he heard his phone beep. He pulled it out of his pockets and looked to see who it was. It was Raimundo who texted him.

[Rai: Hey, dude! What's your address? Me Kimi, Omi, and Clay are on our way.:)]

5:44pm

[Me: 717 N 105th St. , over by Shadow Mall. I'm making dinner, so don't bring anything]

5:47pm

[Rai: Damn, am I gonna get a movie too? Lol]

5:48pm

When Jack read that text, he had a mini mental break down. "God, I hope he's kidding." Jack mumbled under his breath. He learned that in these situations, when Raimundo teased him about his Sexuality (Jack was Gay, and they knew, everyone knew) the best thing to was to match wit with wit.

[Me: Only if you nice ;P Now get your asses over here! Lol]

5:52pm

When he sent the last text, he put his phone into his pocket, and he started towards his room to change into more home friendly clothes.

Raimundo's POV

'Dam Spicer, good comeback.' I thought as I put my phone in the tray next to the armrest. I don't know why, but lately Jack's been getting better and better at handling my jokes, and I'm glad. He's starting to finally come out of that "Shell" Kimiko was always talking about. I didn't understand it. I typed the address that Jack gave me into my GPS, and it calculated the route.

"He's only 12 minutes away? Why haven't we seen him around ever? We only see him at school, and the occasional mall." I asked puzzled.

"I don't know, you know Jack's slipperier than a gummy worm in baby oil!" Clay roared through the car with his normal load voice.

"Wow, that metaphor made sense." Omi said, looking in the book he was reading about war and peace.

Everyone laughed at that comment, because normally, Clay never made any sense. We were on our way.

A/N: Sorry guys, I took way too long in making this chapter! I LOOOOOOOVE Cliffhangers, so tune in next time for the dinner!

Raimundo looked out his window and saw a big, three story mansion, covered with red rose bushes. Raimundo thought he was at the wrong address, because he thought Jack couldn't possibly live here! 'He must be playing a trick on us!' Raimundo thought as he took out his cell phone and dialed Jack's cell.

"Hello?" Jack asked, sounding like he had just woken up.

"Dude, why would you play a trick on us? You know gas is high as shit!" Raimundo said irritation present in his voice.

"What the hell are you talking about Rai? Jack asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You sent us to the wrong house! Is it that bad that you don't want your friends to know where you live?" Raimundo asked.

"I gave you the right address." Jack said, laughing at his friend's obvious frustration.

"Bullshit!" Raimundo said, becoming more and more irritated as he hung up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

JACK'S POV

'What the hell is Raimundo talking about?' I thought to myself as I looked out the window of my front car. I never told them were I stayed or even what I stayed in before.

"Oh yeah, they don't know that I live here!" I said to myself grinning evilly. Now it's my turn to have a little fun...

"Raimundo, why are we sitting here in a stranger's driveway?" Kimiko asked, looking up from here iPhone.

"I think Jack gave us the wrong address." Raimundo responded.

"Why would he do that, partner?" Clay asked, fumbling with his bolo tie.

"Because he's a twisted individual, who likes to play tricks on other people?" Raimundo asked, looking back at Kimiko for approval.

"But that's you too, Raimundo." Omi added, finally having input after so long.

"True." Everyone except Omi, including Raimundo, said. Shortly after, everyone burst into a fit of laughter. They were too busy to see a dark hooded figure slowly approach the driver's side of the car. Everyone stopped laughing when they saw the figure; he just stood there.

Raimundo rolled down his window and asked, "Sorry we're in your driveway, our friend is pulling a prank on us."

The mystery person in question just stood there, breathing heavily at the four in the car. Everyone immediately began to feel uncomfortable with the person, so Raimundo tried to ease some of the creepy tensions in the air.

"We'll just be on our way then, sorry again sir." Raimundo spoke carefully, not to set off any reactions from the person in front of him. All of a sudden, the hooded figure slowly lifted his arm, and began to reach out for the young boy in the car.

"Your MINE!" The hooded figure spoke, creepily spooking everyone in the car, including Omi. Raimundo was about to hurriedly back out of the driveway and speed home until he heard a quiet laughter. 'What the hell? That almost sounds like-' Raimundo thought until he figured it out.

"JACK!?" Raimundo yelled, anger and amusement.

"HAHAHAHA, Spicer-2, Pedrosa-0!" Jack laughed, wiping away a tear from his eyes.

"You son of a- "Raimundo started before he was cut off by intense laughter.

"That was a good one, Jack!" Kimiko said, trying to contain her laughter.

"Why thank you Kimi! I'm glad someone appreciates my comedic genius." Jack said, as he started walking toward his giant mansion.

"Wait, so you DO live here?" Raimundo said, eyes wide open.

"Uhhh duhh. Wouldn't be leading you to my front door if I wasn't." Jack said, sticking his tongue out at his best friend.

If you think everyone marveled at the outside of his house, everyone dead panned at the inside.

"What. The. Fuck." Omi said, which was surprising enough because he never used that type of language.

"Dude. Your house is SO SWEET!" Raimundo screamed.

"Yeah, partner, your house is as big as a buffalo on buffet Thursday's."

"The hell?" Jack said, not knowing if that was a compliment

"sureee lets go with that". Jack saying sarcastically.

Story is what it is.


End file.
